The Call
by Jessica L.A
Summary: "Kensi, you made me promise not to die on you, now I'm asking - no I'm telling you to promise me the same thing," he told her, "Do you hear me, Kensalina, I need you to promise me." "Deeks, I….." "I'm coming for you, Kensi, I'm coming for you." And the world stopped at that moment... (mild language)


**Disclaimer:** I so DO NOT own anything!

**Author's Note:** I've had this idea in my head for a while so I just wanted to one-shot it and I will probably keep it at that because I just had to get it out of my flu-infested brain and body! I hope you guys aren't too rough on me.

**Summary:** What if Deeks gets that one of those calls he never wants to receive from his partner while over in Afghanistan.

* * *

><p><strong>=The Call=<br>-Jessica LA-**

"Good God, is it raining like cats and dogs out there!" LAPD Detective Marty Deeks exclaimed as he walked into the bullpen of the Mission, that secretly housed the Operations of Special Projects, a top-secret branch of the Naval Criminal Investigative Services.

"This coming from a scruffy mutt himself," Navy SEAL turned NCIS Agent Sam Hanna said as the detective shook his head and peeled off his wet jacket, hanging it up on the back of his chair before sitting down.

"Come on Sam, calling Deeks a scruffy mutt is an insult to Monty," team leader, G Callen, told his partner from his desk, across from Deeks' and diagonal from Sam's.

"Ha ha," the blonde haired detective rolled his ocean blue eyes, "like you haven't been giving me grief about the likeness of Monty and me for some time now."

"What can we say," Sam stated with a grin, "you just make it too easy sometimes."

"Most of the times," Callen corrected his partner's statement with his own grin.

Before the detective could reply, a loud and shrieking ringing could be heard coming from his bag. Eyes growing wide, the blonde quickly picked up his messenger bag and quickly pulled out his Christmas gift from his boss, Hetty Lange.

"Is that..." Callen asked confused, having not seen the Sat-phone before.

Deeks just ignored the team leader's question and the look he was receiving from Sam and quickly pulled the thick antenna up and answered the phone, "Kens? How…"

"_Deeks, help!" _He could hear his frantic partner's voice through the phone as well as a lot of rustling.

"Kensi! Kensi what's wrong, what's the matter?!" Deeks asked her and not getting a reply just more rustling he asked again, "Princess, I need you to talk to me. Come on Fern, I can't help if I don't know what's wrong."

"_Deeks…it's my op….we…got…ambushed…and…I…need…you…to…come…save…me….White….Ghost,"_ was all he heard between the static and rustling of whatever was going on with his partner.

"White Ghost? Kens, what is White Ghost, who is White Ghost?" He asked looking up at his team members with a confused expression that got even more confused when he say Hetty approach them with a shocked yet worried expression on her face, hearing the one-side of the conversation.

"_Afghanistan...Kandahar...need…help...Marty...I'm…scared…I…want…my…boyfriend…and…partner…I…wanna…come…home…" _

"I want you to come home too Princess," Deeks quickly reassured her and seeing Hetty's signal to keep Kensi talking to get more information out of her he added, "Kensi, I need you to tell me as much as you can, okay Baby Girl? Kandahar in Afghanistan, is that where you are?"

"_Y…yes…"_

"Okay good. Now can you tell me if you're in the city or just somewhere's close to it?"

"_I…I don't know…I think somewhere's…. close to it, but I can't be positive."_

"That's fine, Eric and Nell will be able to help with that," the California native replied as he stood up and followed his team up the stairs of OPS after receiving the sign from Hetty to do so. "Is it dark or do you see any light where you are?"

"_D…dark," _came her scratchy reply once more.

"Ms. Jones, Mr. Beale, I need you to quickly track that Sat-phone's incoming call, I fear that Ms. Blye is in trouble," Hetty told her two tech analysts who quickly went to work without any protest, "Make sure you keep her talking, Mr. Deeks. Mr. Hanna, Mr. Callen stay with him and help him, Nell and Eric when needed, I'm going to try to call Granger to see what the hell is going on with my agent over there."

"Alright, it's dark where you are. Kens, I need to you to tell me were you taken or are you hiding from White Ghost?"

"_T...taken,"_ she replied causing him to suck in a quick, deep and shaky breathe with wide eyes.

"Alright, alright. We're you the only one taken or were there more?"

"_Just…just…me."_

"How long ago Princess?"

"_I...I...don't…know…"_

"Okay, okay," he gently replied.

"Ask her about White Ghost, Deeks," Callen instructed him.

"What about White Ghost, Kens, what do I need to know about White Ghost?" Deeks asked her, putting it on speakerphone so everyone could hear her.

"_White…Ghost…. is my assignment over here…I was brought over to…kill him,"_ Kensi's scratchy voice told them, _"he's…an American terrorist…Granger and Hetty can tell you more…"_

"What about Granger Kens, was he with you?" Deeks asked, hoping not and hoping that Hetty would be able to get through to Granger to find out what was going on.

"_No…I went alone…because I...didn't have a partner I could trust over here…I just wanted this to be over with and come home…I shouldn't have after what happened to the last sniper over here, but…I did anyway…"_

"What happened to the last sniper, Partner?"

"_He…he was decapitated…head found, but body wasn't,"_ Kensi informed them, not making their worry any less, just more.

"Jesus!" Deeks silently exclaimed.

"_Deeks?"_

"Yes, Princess?"

"_I'm sorry…"_

"Sorry about what?" He asked her confused as he watched the Wonder Twins work they're hardest on finding Kensi.

"_For everything, Marty, for everything…"_ she told him as the noises got louder and her voice grew fearful, _"I…I gotta go, they…they can't know I have this phone…I'll call again…when…if…I'm…safe…"_

"No, no, no, no, Kensi Marie Blye do not hang up, you hear me? Do not hang up, Princess, you need to stay on the line with me," Her partner encouraged her with wide eyes, seeing Sam's hand motion to keep her talking.

"_I…I don't want them to….find me…and…then be able to find you because I made this call against…my…better judgment,"_ Kensi told him through the static, and he could hear the toys in her voice.

"I'm glad you did, Kens, I'm beyond glad you did," he told reassured her.

"Fourteen more seconds Deeks, keep it up," he saw Callen mouth to him.

"Kensi, you made me promise not to die on you, now I'm asking - no I'm telling you to promise me the same thing," he told her, "Do you hear me, Kensalina, I need you to promise me."

"_Deeks, I….."_

"No," he told her in a voice that left no room for argument. The surfer lifted his head to let his blue eyes meet the brown eyes of Sam, who came over and placed a reassuring and supportive hand on his shoulder, "_Promise me_."

"_I…You know I can't promise that...not right now…but I will try my damnedest to...hold…off until you find me…" _

"That's right Princess, I will get you back," he told her, "we have so much to talk about and so much to do and accomplish, and we will…"

"_I wish…"_

"Hey, hey, hey, none of that now," he told her.

"GOT HER! I FOUND KENSI!" Eric yelled out triumphantly.

"You hear that Kens, the Wonder Twins found you," Deeks told her relieved, "I'm coming for you, Kensi, I'm coming for you."

"_I know…you always do," _she told him and he could hear the small smile through her shaky voice and the static, _"Marty?"_

"Yeah, Kensi?"

"_I love you,"_ she told him and it seemed like the world stopped right there, gone was the static and the situation she was in as was the audience he had listening to his side of the conversation. Everything he had ever wanted and dreamed of were summed up in those three little words voiced by his partner, his best friend, his girlfriend, his Fern, his Kensi, his…everything.

"I love you too, Kensi Marie Blye, so damn much and I look forward to telling you that when I have you in my arms again," he vowed to her, not caring about the wide eyed and smug smirk expressions on his co-workers, his family's faces as he promised his everything he'd reach her no matter what obstacles he had to face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, this is one of my ideas of what could happen (but probably won't), so I just had to get it out there. I don't know if I will continue it, or just leave it as a one-shot. I will probably just leave it as a one-shot and if you read it, let your imaginations run wild unless I get some serious review for this, which I highly doubt it. I hope you all at least somewhat enjoyed it.<strong>_

_**I Want Densi Back,  
>Jessica LA <strong>_

_**P.S. Did anyone else LOVE over-protective (*cough* or more like boyfriend ***__**cough*) Deeks last night? I love it when over-protective Deeks makes an appearance don't you all?! **_


End file.
